Hailstorm
by kierranne
Summary: Hunter family is consisted of weird people. For example; their only daughter is a reincarnated soul; while one of their sons is a dimension-traveler. And don't start with their other sons. And frankly, no one knows. OC-insert / MoD!Harry / Dimension-traveler!Harry


**Author's Note: First English fanfiction, yay? Before you read the story, I apologize if there are some typos, grammatical errors, etc., etc. The excuse of 'English is not my first language' is kind of 'out-of-date'. But, it's the truth. English is not my first language, that's why I wrote this in English. To practice, to improve my skill.**

 **Summary: Hunter family is consisted of weird people. For example; their only daughter is a reincarnated soul; while one of their sons is a dimension-traveler. And don't start with their other sons. And frankly, no one knows. OC-insert / MoD!Harry / Dimension-traveler!Harry**

 **Disclaimer: Not own anything, except the OC(s).**

 **Hailstorm**

 **Prologue**

 **Page break**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

What is a name?

It's a simple question. And yet, here I am. Still confuse.

My name is Riley Hunter.

But, my name is also Tiara Lukita.

Two names, two identities.

And one soul.

 **.**

 **.**

Riley has a twin brother and a pair of twin older brothers.

While Tiara has two little sisters,

But, Riley is a Europe girl; while Tiara is an Asian girl.

Weird, huh?

Of course _it's_ weird.

 _I died._

I died _as_ Tiara.

And I got a second chance _as_ Riley.

(I'm still confused.)

 **.**

 **.**

Riley's parents can do magic. Riley's father; Liam Hunter; went to Beauxbatons; while his wife; Jacqueline Hunter; went to Durmstrang instead of Beauxbatons.

How they met; will be always a mystery.

Kidding. I knew how they met. Riley's mother always told us how they met as our bedtime stories.

They were refugees. They met under the same pressure; that they can die anytime and anywhere.

They are survivors.

And always be.

(Natural disaster can do that to you.)

 **.**

 **.**

Their first child(—ren); Alexander and Alistair; got their accidental magics at the same time.

Riley didn't know the details. But, I think it was something about clowns; cats; and some unfortunate wizards and witches.

And Rowan(—Riley's twin brother) got his accidental magic at the age of four.

Again, Riley didn't know the details. But I can pick some tidbit information; it was apparently involved about cars; dragons; and some brooms.

How they can be connected, I'll never know.

 **.**

 **.**

I wonder, will Riley got her accidental magic too?

Because, as Tiara, I didn't have magic.

 **.**

 **.**

For being a wizard and a witch, the Riley's parents are being okay if we didn't have magic.

"A disaster makes people change, Princess," said Liam one day as he combed Riley's hair. "I, just like your mother, had problems with Squib,"

"Until the earthquake came,"

He smiled sadly. "Until the earthquake came,"

 **.**

 **.**

"What will you do if we didn't have magic?"

"'We'?" ask Alexander weirdly.

"What do you mean by 'we', Princess?" ask Alistair as he closed the book softly.

I blinked. "Me and Riley, of course. Who else?"

The brothers stared at each other for awhile.

"You are still our sister, of course," said Alexander.

His brother nodded. "It's okay if you didn't have magic,"

"Are you sure? You don't need to say something nice to me,"

"We are sure," said Alistair firmly. Their eyes look—like, really, really, look—at me for the first time.

I wonder what they saw. Riley or Tiara.

 **.**

 **.**

That night, Rowan asks me the question.

"Are you okay if you didn't have magic?"

"Should I?" I ask back as I twirled my pencil in my hand. My eyes didn't leave the sketchbook on my lap. What should I draw?

"Should you?"

This time, I glanced at him. His green eyes didn't betray what he was thinking.

I can't help but admire his expression.

"Stop, don't move," Please don't move. I need to capture this.

Fortunately, Rowan understands what I was thinking. Without moving and say anything, he stayed at that position.

Then, I draw.

 **.**

 **.**

When Riley was eleven, in the middle of summer, the letter came.

Actually, I don't have a problem if there were a letter came.

But, this letter came in our bedroom. Addressed to _**Miss R. Hunter.**_

The only one who has a name started with an R in this house are only Riley and Rowan.

And the only one with a gender of female is Riley.

So, tell me, how Riley got her letter if she never has an accidental magic?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


End file.
